Claws of the Night
by CleverPhoenix
Summary: Train is a Chronos Number, an assassin. He’s never known any other sort of life, nor does he plan to. One-Shot. Pre-Anime. Songfic to Haunted by Evanescence.


**Claws of the Night**

**Summary:** Train is a Chronos Number, an assassin. He's never known any other sort of life, nor does he plan to. One-Shot. Pre-Anime. Songfic to Haunted by Evanescence.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Cat. I don't even own a cat, though I really want one. All I own is the plot. The anime belongs to its respective owner(or owners) as does this song.

**Author's Notes:** I got hooked on this show when I was reading Defiant Vixen's story. Before, I hadn't even heard of it so I went to check it out. I instantly loved it and couldn't resist writing this. For those who have read my one-shots in the past, YES THIS IS ANOTHER ANGST!!!!

Normal

_Song Lyrics or Emphasised Text_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Claws of the Night**

It was midnight, no light able to pierce through the shadows of the night. Except two luminous eyes glowing in the dark. Their golden irises clawed through the dark, scanning each and every corner with slit pupils. It was silent, not even a rustle from the wind disturbed the area. But for the owner of the eyes, it was anything but silent. His orders whispered through his mind, chanting his purpose and reason for being here. _Kill_.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

The voice was the only true companion he had, always with him. He had no idea why he obeyed the voices calling for him, commanding his mind in such a way. All that existed was the target, nothing more. He never questioned it though, just obeyed. Such was his life: to obey and never know the truth.

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

He had seen death young, grown u with murder at his side. His first memory of hearing gun shots and watching his parent's bodies falling to the ground, blood staining his hands and eyes, only reinforced this. He felt empty and cold; death had long ago robbed him of his soul. But all that mattered was the target, the person he had to kill. He could tell the target hadn't moved; he was still there. It was only a matter of time.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

He was on top of a tall building, seeming to stretch up forever to kiss the heavens above. The target was below, in a hall nearby, oblivious to the golden eyed figure watching his every move, stalking him like prey. The watcher gazed emotionlessly upon the target, watching as he kissed his wife and children, before walking out the door. He had no idea that it would be the last time he ever saw their faces in this world again. The predator always got his prey, always had to be the best. It was the way of survival.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

The target began to walk down the street, his short emerald coat flapping in the wind, like a desperate attempt to free itself from the doomed soul. He took a turn down an alley, no doubt trying to take a short cut. The watcher didn't care about the motives, simply following along in the shadows, hidden from view. He leapt from the rooftop, plummeting in gravity's clutches, before landing softly on another roof. His legs absorbed the shock before quickly moving off, golden eyes with slits tracking the target's slow stroll through the winding path. He began to move in, closing the gap of escape for his prey.

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

The clouds bled way to a full moon, drowning the landscape in a white glow. Brown hair whipped in the growing breeze, choking the silence that had haunted the air with rustling whispers. The watcher stood silently, allowing the darkness and wind to caress his form, his trench coat seemingly one with the darkness. His golden eyes fixed on the target, unmoving from his point. He was crouched now, readying himself for the pounce; preparing to take another life. His targets heartbeat echoed through his ears and mind, penetrating his concentration. It was his objective to end that beat, take that life and put it behind him. He could still hear the pleading and screaming of his previous victims as he spilt their blood in his mind, but he ignored them. It was time to attack.

_Hunting you I can smell you- alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

His target hadn't heard a sound as he descended from the rooftops. The first thing he knew was the cold metal of Hades on his throat, threatening to release its gunpowder containers into his windpipe. Cold slit cat-like eyes, irises the colour of molten gold, glared up at him, death clearly visible in their empty depths. The target felt his blood freeze at the sight of tattoo emblazoned upon his attacker's chest: the number thirteen in roman numerals, the same number engraved on his onyx and silver ornate pistol now pointed at his throat. That could only mean one thing: the attacker was a Chronos Number; an assassin of the highest calibre. It was at that moment that the target truly realized for the first time that night that he was going to die, that his life was about to be extinguished.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

"Y-you! Why are you doing t-this?! D-Don't kill me! P-please don't k-kill me Black Cat!" the man cried hysterically, feeling the icy metal press against his throat. Black Cat didn't move at all, even after hearing the man's pleas to stop. He kept Hades at his target's windpipe, finger already beginning to pull the trigger back slowly.

"I've come to deliver some bad luck." Black Cat answered calmly, no emotion in his tone. If it wasn't due to the fact he could see the speaker, one would think it was a robot. He pulled the trigger all the way back. The gun shot echoed throughout the city, causing ravens and crows to ascend to the sky at the sound. Black Cat slowly pulled his hand back, watching apathetically as blood dripped from his hand. The man was dead; his mission was complete. And once more, his hands had been stained by blood.

_Saving me raping me_

Black Cat wiped his hands on the ex-target's coat, dying the emerald fabric a bloody crimson. He began to sprint off, leaving the discovery of the corpse to the law enforcers or sweepers, not once looking back. It was another murder, another kill, another life. But it didn't matter; the mission came first. For that was the way of Black Cat, number thirteen and real name Train Heartnet. He was a saviour. He was an assassin. He was a killer.

_Watching me_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There all done! Sorry if it was a little rushed near the end, I had a little trouble writing it. It was going to be a lot darker before, but I changed it because I didn't want to rate another story M. Please review!


End file.
